


Teething

by Carrietrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrietrash/pseuds/Carrietrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little insight into Han and Leia as parents as Ben gets his first tooth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teething

It had been a very long day. Ben had cried on and off for the past 24 hours and neither Han nor Leia could figure out why. They'd tried feeding him, playing with him, putting him down to a nap, singing to him, taking him out; Han even took him to see the Falcon. But nothing seemed to stop his crying, and they were running out of options. They had taken him to see Luke earlier in the day to see if he could reach out to the baby using the Force, but it didn't work, and the screaming continued. 

Right now, the pair lay in bed, but neither one was asleep. Both waiting for the sound of their baby's cry coming through the monitor on the bedside cabinet. Leia was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling while Han lay with his arm over her, playing with the waistband of her pants. It had been a good 15 minutes since Leia had last checked on Ben and she could feel herself drifting off. The room became darker as she slowly closed her eyes until suddenly the pair jolted upright to the sound of wailing cracking through the monitor. 

Han groaned as he rubbed his eyes and Leia shifted to get up out of the bed. 

"No, you stay here. You've been twice already." Han spoke, his voice thick with sleep even though he clearly hadn't actually got any rest. 

With a nod, Leia sat with her back against the headboard as she watched Han leave the room and head down the hall towards the sound of their distressed baby. The cold feel of the headboard was uncomfortable against her back and she shifted one of the pillows up so that she could lean on that instead. 

While setting back, her attention was drawn to the screen of the baby monitor where she could see Han entering Ben's room. She picked up the monitor and smiled, watching as Han strode over and picked up his son who was reaching up at him. She couldn't see much as the room was dark but she could see Han rocking from side to side as the crying seemed to become quieter. 

Through the crying she could hear Han whispering to himself but she couldn't quite work out what he was saying. She ran her hand along the side of the monitor to increase the volume but it was still muffled. 

Instead, she place placed the monitor back on the nightstand and got out of the bed. She stretched as she took her robe off the hook on the door of the closet and left the room. 

Ben's room was next to Han and Leia's and had been painted all different light colours by Han and Luke as a surprise for a pregnant Leia coming home from work. She smiled at the memory as she leant against the doorframe, watching Han talking to his sleeping son. His back was facing her as he held Ben against his bare chest. He was still so tiny in his father's large hands. 

"...And you little man, have gotta stop crying so you can give your mother some rest. I know she's not asleep next door even though she'll pretend to be when I go back in." Han was rambling, still rocking the baby from side to side as Leia stifled a laugh from the doorway. "And she works so hard. And she does it all to make the galaxy a better place for little babies like you." 

Leia quietly made her way into the room to stand behind Han, looking around his arm to rest her eyes upon the sleeping child. 

"And when you grow up you're gonna be just as smart and beautiful as your mom, not like your old man here. But don't tell mommy I said that, it'll fuel her ego." He laughed down at his son. 

"Don't tell me what?" Leia spoke softly. Han jumped and spun around, not realising she was stood there. The movement caused Ben to awaken and as he did another cry escaped his mouth. He reached out to Leia and Han passed him over so she could rest him above her hip. She crooned softly and stroked his hair as he sank his gums into her shoulder, leaving trails of saliva and tears as he went. 

The pair looked at each other in defeat as Han sat down in the wicker chair beside Ben's crib. 

"Oh Ben baby please, what's wrong?!" Leia asked as she brought the child off her shoulder. Something in his mouth caught her attention as he screamed at her. 

How had they not realised?

"Han look!" Leia cried as Han shot up out of the chair. She readjusted her hold on her son and pointed to the small white tooth poking out of Ben's bottom gum. "He's teething!"

Han visibly signed as he walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a small tube. He returned to Leia and Ben and squirted a small drop of liquid onto his index finger before running it gently along Ben's gum. 

Han and Leia watched as the crying eventually stopped and he calmed down, grabbing at Leia's shirt with his tiny hands. 

"Better?" Leia asked her son who rested his head on her chest in reply. And just like that he was asleep, back to drooling on her shirt as she moved over to the crib. She took his hands off her shirt and slowly lay him into the bed, careful not to wake him again, before pulling the blanket up over his stomach. Han came over and rested his hand on the small of her back as they gazed down at the small bundle lay before them. 

"If I'd known it was as easy as that this morning..." Han's sentence trailed off, he was too tired to even finish what he was saying. 

Leia agreed, straightening up and wrapping her arms around her husband's torso and resting her head on the space between his shoulder and his neck. 

"Come on princess, let's get some sleep before tooth number 2 arrives."


End file.
